Houkago Tea Time for Life
by sara haruko takenouchi kamiya
Summary: It's been years since The Houkago Tea Time went their separate ways. They may not be a band anymore, but there's one thing that they know is that high school never ends. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I probably should be updating my other fanfic instead of doing this. But meh, whatever. Anyway, I notice that the increase in K-ON fanfic recently, which I am very happy with, so I too would like to contribute by bringing you guys this fic. It sure has been a while since I ever submit something in fanfiction. Hope I still got it.

Anyway, since K-ON have ended, I'm sure many of you all here are wondering what happen to our lovable Houkago Tea Time girls. Well, here's my vision of what the future had in store for our lovely gals. And I hope that this is a good medicine to all fans who are not quite satisfied with the ending.

Disclaimer: K-ON belong to Kakifly and Kyoto Animation

**Houkago Tea Time for Life**

The year is 20XX, life is definitely different to the way it was few years back. Independent business moved to the next big step when their success increased through the years, while some disappeared without a trace along with its disappointing sales. The streets are cleaned to the core due to the change on behalf of the new prime minister, who is dedicated to a better tomorrow. And new people frolicking down the streets, the older who were once children, and the children who are yet to see the new years. But there will always one place that never change, a building one might say that may last for more years to come. For it was once a dream of a certain man, who wished to pass down education to the children of the future, has stood this long. That building is the Sakuragaoka High School.

Sakuragaoka High is currently one of the fast growing schools throughout the area. For it was once a facility that can only hold 100 students have expand itself into a larger establishment to fit in with the current circumstances. The last bell just rang, signifying the current students that they are free to leave school ground. But to some who decided to stay, are free to enter an after school activity. Four girls, friends since their entrance to Sakuragaoka High have decided to do so by entering their choice of destination, the music room.

"Ugh, why does the music room have to be this far?" one of them asked out of grumpiness.

"You are exaggerating, Yukari," another replied to the last girl's comment. "It is just right next door."

"No, it's not, Aigis!" Yukari retort back. "The student council room is just right next door. Literally, to our classroom. We have to leave the freaking building to go to another where the music room is."

"Oh, come on Yukari-chan," a new girl perked up. "It's not that bad. We should be glad that the music room is in the Practice Building."

"Credits to that, Hamuko-chan," the last girl finally spoke up. "I heard from sensei that the music room used to be on the third floor of the Classroom Building."

"The storage room?" Yukari asked. "That used to be the music room? That room is tiny as hell!"

"In any case, we have no need for a large room in the first place," Aigis commented. "There are only four of us."

"Oh, I do hope we get new members next year," said Hamuko with glint hope in her eyes. "I can't stand to think what will happen to the Light Music Club when we graduate. I wonder if the other clubs are having as hard time as we are"

"I'm sure our predecessor did," said the last nameless girl. "I heard from sensei that back then, the Light Music Club is known for their small number of members each year. And there have been plenty of times where the club itself is almost disbanded for their absent of members."

"Your description is pretty much pointing at us, Fuuka," Yukari smirked.

"You can say that the tradition lives on," Fuuka joked in. "In us." Yukari can only rolled her eyes and sighed in defeat, agreed to the terms that they are no different compared to past members of their music club.

"I guess," Hamuko sighed along. "Hey, if those girls back then see us now, do you think they see themselves a few years back?"

"Probably," Yukari sighed back. "Speaking of our predecessor, what do you think they're doing now?" That would most likely be one of the biggest questions that curiosity can ask for. Where are they now? Have they reached success or are they stuck on a rut?

**Elsewhere in another day**

The room is dingy and dark. A single white light bulb is hung upon the ceiling, rocking back and forth like a pendulum. There was no window, and the single source of light in this depressing area is about to die as it flickers on and off constantly. But throughout the darkness, a woman sat on a single sofa facing towards a cracked television screen. The images are also flickering on and off, as small clips of what appears to be group of friends are playing on the tube. The woman took a swig of her special drink bottle smirking at the image of the child at the tube smiling like no care in the world.

"I lost it all," she murmured suddenly. "I had everything and I lost it all." She looked at the image again once more before it disappeared, leaving the television nothing but a pair of grey and white lines swirling around together. She took her hand and brush her long blonde hair, oh how she wished it to shine the colour of gold again like the child at the television.

"Why?" she murmured again. "Why did I have to be so goddamn stupid!" She cannot believe what she just did. Never in her life had she ever use such profanity in a large volume.

"How?" she whispered to herself. "How did this happen?"

The miserable woman drank her bottle till the last drop sending the glass crashing to the noisy television. The room is finally at peace, ridden of the noise now bathing in silence, just like the way she wanted. And out of nowhere, a cry is heard. It was from none other than the woman itself. She can't remember when the last time she cried this hard. Perhaps it was during that time back in high school, where the future seemed so bright for her and group of friends. Oh how she would just die of embarrassment if one of them can see her now. Lucky for her, her wish just came true, the flickering light bulb have finally lost its breath of life.

"AND… CUT!"

The lights are finally turned back on, giving the large studio room some visions for the staff members to clean up their set. What appeared to be the "dark and dingy room" is nothing more than just cardboard sets to set in the mood for none other than a commercial of the stop drugs campaign. And the crying blonde girl, well it's none other than the lovable Kotobuki Tsumugi, smiling as beautifully as any can be to the director of the campaign commercial.

"How did I do?" she asked him eagerly.

"You want to know what I think?" he started looking rather annoyed. "Okay, you better watch this then," he indicated to himself. She nodded looking rather anxious after seeing his annoyed expression. And with no further warning, the man slapped himself in the face giving the blonde woman a quiet shriek. "That's for me ever doubting you'll never pull this off!" he finished with a laugh.

Mugi relaxed and laughed along with the happy-go-lucky director. It is amazing how someone as jolly as this man can come up with such depressing material for a commercial. "Oh, thank goodness," she sighed. "You had me for a second there."

"Honey," he said. "That was just amazing! Pure talent! I'm surprised that those idiots at Hollywood didn't give you any leading role for their next blockbuster money-munching movie."

"Oh, Bon-chan," Mugi tried to hold her blush. "Please. You're embarrassing me. It's not that big of a deal."

"Oh, honey. Please…" Bon the director replied. "Don't you ever ever ever ever EVER doubt yourself like that! Ok? You are talented and deserved to be on the higher scale." He placed his hand on his chin muttering to himself in a thinking pose. "I got it!" he snapped his finger enthusiastically. "I know this guy who can probably land you on a guest star in TBS's leading drama show. I'll call him right now."

"Ah, Bon-chan,! Please wait!" Mugi quickly interject before Bon call his partner in crime. "Thank you for your offer, and those wonderful comments. But, I'm not looking to be an actress."

"Oh, honey," Bon looked at her sympathetically. "You're not? What a waste of talent."

"That's what my dad also said," Mugi reminisced. "But my place is with my partner and kids."

"I see," Bon sighed. "Honey, I'm disappointed. But I'm also proud of you to put your family first over everything else. Hell, maybe I should do the same with mine."

"You should, Bon-chan," she giggled. Mugi then looked over to her watch and realize that she's almost short of time. "Ah, I'd best change out of this and head off then. I'm meeting my friends afterwards."

"Oh, you better do that, honey," Bon shooed her off. "If there's one thing I know about girls is that they get very agitated when you made them wait long for you."

"That sounds like Ricchan alright," Mugi remembered her short tempered friend. "Thanks again, Bon-chan." She offered a handshake to the aspiring director.

"My pleasure, honey," he gladly took her hand.

And with that final shake, Mugi head off to the costume room, rushed to get rid of those battered clothes and meet her friends that she missed for so long. Never in her life had she ever been so excited about this day. The last time she's seen her friends was during her special day a few years back. And with her children and new life on the way, her free time is slowly depleted. But finally, here it is. It may be a few years late, and they probably should've done this sooner. But the Houkago Tea Time is reunited again once more.

* * *

I originally want this to be a one-shot, but instead it dragged on even longer into multiple chapters. Along with the due date.

Okay then, couple of notes.

Yukari, Fuuka, Hamuko and Aigis. Girls of Persona 3 Portable. Can't think of original names and i need a face where you all know, so i went with the last awesome games I've played. Had to re-arrange of Aigis's words so she can sound more like a freaking robot.

Second half of the chapter, admit it! Somebody please admit that they are freaked out about that bit. Until i burst the bubble with the whole acting thing. And no, Mugi is not an actress, just somebody's "partner". The reason why i said partner is so that readers can think of Mugi's partner as a man or a woman. I personally think that Mugi is straight, but i'm sure many here don't think like i do. Hence the word, partner.

Anyway this has dragged on long enough, next update will be real soon. Thanks and don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

So chapter 1 is not doing well. Whatever!

Disclaimer: K-ON belong to Kakifly and Kyoto Animation

**Houkago Tea Time for Life**

Nakano Azusa stared at herself in the mirror again. Her face is sparkling clean, makeup's applied on, and she's pretty sure that her teeth are brushed thoroughly. Truth to be told, she's already wrapped up and ready to go. But yet the sight of her back on those childish pigtails extremely worries her. She remember dropping her hair down a few years back when she entered college, apparently some of her fellow classmates found it odd how someone by her age still used the childish hairstyle. Nevertheless, she stuck with it anyway. Always wanting to let her hair down and starting a new image of herself that shows more of maturity and elegance. But as soon as she heard that the old gang are meeting up again, she had the urge to tie her hair back to its unforgettable hairstyle for old time sake. That may be the case until she remembered that she's not a high schooler anymore, and pigtails would definitely look odd on an adult woman.

"Maybe this is a bad idea," she muttered to herself once after gathering her thoughts. She confirmed her choice by pulling the hair tie out, letting her long silky black hair down. "They better not mistook me as Mio." She stifled over a small snort thinking of a certain ditzy ex-upperclassman who happened to be the first one who mistook her as someone else.

"I hope she's doing okay," she wondered out loud again. It had always been one of her bad habits.

"Azusa-chan!" a voice called over behind the bathroom door. "You better hurry, or else you're going to be late."

"I'm almost done!" Azusa announced. She checked her face one last time, no zits or any other acne in sight. Make up is still on and not yet smudged, and her hair is still down as her instinct suggested. She then left the bathroom, heading straight towards the front door slipping into her shoes. Her boyfriend stood by the door watching her just right she's about to leave.

"Have a safe trip!" His smile is kind and genuine, and do resemble his sister a whole lot. "Give my regards to everyone there."

"Sure," Azusa smiled back. "Anything else?" she asked her boyfriend one last time before turning the door knob.

"Yeah, tell Nee-chan to come visit more often."

**Somewhere else**

Tainaka Ritsu quickly turned away just as she sneezed, avoiding any contacts to the lovely lady who is along with her.

"Getting a cold now?" her lovely partner Mio asked with a sighed tone. "That's what happens if you don't dress accordingly when you sleep."

"Ok, first of all, it's just a sneeze. So no need to go Dr. House on me," Ritsu assured her. "And second, even if I did get sick, you're partially to blame for that."

"And how is that my fault?" Mio asked defending her right.

"Because you are just too cute!" Ritsu grinned at her slyly. "And I can't just control myself seeing you last night wearing that skimpy…"

"Shut up, you idiot!" Mio jumped at Ritsu covering her mouth before she can finish that sentence. "Not in public."

It's just as Mio said, the two young lovers are currently in public, strolling through the shopping arcade nearby their next destination. It may be weekdays but the shopping arcade is bustling with many different types of people, from everyday locals to confused tourists.

"Okay, okay," Ritsu sighed. "I'm sorry. Let's just keep walking around alright?" She then lead on ahead, while Mio trailed on shortly after calming herself down.

The two young lovers stood by next to each other turning their heads over to one side and another, examining each of the store's specialty merchandise display. Ritsu and Mio know this area well. Not only that they visit the area occasionally, but this is also the exact same shopping arcade where they occasionally visit during their high school days. It's such a pity though how the place changed so much throughout the years, but the biggest and titular change of all, is the new Used Brand Store down where the music store used to be.

The exact same store where Ritsu, Mio and even Yui bought their very first musical instrument is no longer present. No more left handed bass or guitars hung proudly on neatly shelved racks, no more amplifiers or imported CDs available for sale. All musical goods are now replaced with second hand brand name handbags, wallets, watches and many more variety.

"Look, Mio," Ritsu stopped on track and point at the new Used Brand Store. "It's that wretched shop."

Ritsu may not be a regular customer at the 10GIÄ music store, but she's still disappointed at how it disappeared one day without a trace. Leaving nothing but a new owner who simply displayed their bizarre and overpriced goods. Ritsu vowed herself that she wouldn't even enter the shop. Mio, on the other hand, is another case.

"Ritsu," she called her partner. "They're having a sale."

"So?" she asked nonchalantly.

"So," Mio looked at her irritatingly. "Why don't we go in and take a quick look? We have plenty of time before we meet up with everybody else anyway."

Ritsu never understand fashion, neither have she tried to understand it. Her clothing has always been simple, even to the point where she would not fall into the line of brand names. She also know well that Mio is not that type of person who would show off the big brand either, since it would bring her numbers of attention that would embarrass her deeply. So it's a wonder for Ritsu to see Mio to show sudden interest to these things.

"Okay, fine," Ritsu gave in to Mio. "But for just a little bit."

"Thanks," Mio smiled out as a reply.

The two ladies entered through the Used Brand Store, and were they marvelled at the sight. Clothes, handbags, watches, wallets and much more different merchandises are proudly displayed over locked glass. Ritsu is surprised, she could not believe that this second hand store can accumulate the previous music store's spaces, considering how spacious the store is to begin with.

The two then browsed through the store, examining the merchandises for sale. Ritsu, at best, is suppressing her shock at the number of digits on the price tags, not wanting to look dumb nor ignorant in front of Mio and the kind saleslady. She turned to look at Mio, who seems to have her eyes fixed on a particular item. Ritsu approached her and she too glanced through at what Mio has been staring on, a Louis Vuitton handbag.

"I didn't know you like LV bag," Ritsu suddenly said to her partner. "Since when?"

"There's this girl at work showing it off to us a few days ago," Mio explained. "It looked really nice." It's very faint, but Ritsu can sense a hint of jealousy in Mio's tone when she explained of her co-worker.

"It might be a Taiwanese knock-offs," Ritsu tried to assure her.

"No, it's genuine," Mio sighed. "She said that her boyfriend got it for her when he was in France."

It may be a long story, but that comment still made Ritsu feel downhearted. "Really?" she tried to sound normal. "Well, good for her." Her tone may be faint and unnoticeable to people who are not close to her, but it could not fool Mio for a second.

"Come on, let's go," she simply said. Understanding that Ritsu is somehow upset, Mio grab a hold of her hand and pull her out of the store thanking the kind saleslady along the way. The two walked quite a few distances away from the store, or more like Mio is dragging Ritsu away from it as far as she can.

"Hey, Mio," Ritsu said suddenly bringing their footwork to a hold. "Am I good enough for you?"

"This again?" Mio asked not willing to look at Ritsu in the eye. "Do we really need to talk about this again?"

"Yes, we do," she pestered on. "I'm sorry but, it's just that every time I hear from you or from someone at work, I have this nagging feeling like I'm just not good enough for you or the kids."

"Have I ever told you that?" Mio turned her head around to face Ritsu. She looked furious, and her voice matched to her feelings compatibly well. Ritsu is glad that they managed to find a secluded area where hardly any people pass by. "Have I ever complained to you that you've never showered me with expensive gifts or take me to France?"

"Well, no," Ritsu's not too sure how to reply. "But, it's just that I keep thinking…"

"Then stop doubting yourself!" Mio scolded her harsh. "You've done plenty for me and the kids. You've given us a home, schooling for the girls, food at the table, security…"

"You paid half of the expenses and you know it!" Ritsu interrupted. "Or probably more, I'm not sure about it."

Mio was about to response again, but seeing Ritsu looking at her with that disheartened look made her to stop and think otherwise. Seeing how the girl is hurting inside, she did what she usually wouldn't do in public face. She wrapped her arms all around Ritsu affectionately.

"Ritsu," Mio said to her in a soothing tone. "When I agreed to marry you, I wasn't expecting a big house or expensive gifts or overseas trip.

"Oh gee, that's nice of you," Ritsu rolled her eyes sarcastically. "Didn't expect much from me, did ya."

"Shut up for a sec," Mio used that harsh tone again, before switching back to the previous gentle voice. "I wanted a marriage, and a family. And you've given me those two things I've yearned for all my life."

"Mio…" Ritsu is left speechless. Never in her life had she ever notice how much her life affected to Mio. She did influence her with music and made her into that stubborn woman she was back in high school. But this life now they both share, this little family of four, is what Mio had always wanted. And Ritsu delivered it to her.

"All those glitters and gold," Mio continued to sooth her crestfallen partner. "They all mean nothing to me when you're not in my life. I'd rather much to be with you."

"Oh geez, Mio," Ritsu wrapped her arms all over her beloved wife. "I'm sorry. I have no idea."

"Well, you do now," Mio replied. "All those trips, money and everything else can wait. I am very happy to have this cute little family we have. And I am very fortunate to have you as my dear wife." To prove her point, and to prevent this conversation from happening again, Mio seal the deal with her lips. Everything else, it's self-explanatory.

**Yui's case**

Yui bounced her head left and right rhythmically to the beat of her favourite catchy tune. She's very much engrossed to the music, she even sing along and imitate the guitar solo with an invisible instrument. She had never been this passionate with music before, a few years ago she wouldn't dream of using her love for music as a profession. But yet here she is, on her privately owned limo heading towards her hometown. It's hard to believe that this same ditzy Hirasawa Yui, who managed to pass high school with a close margin, have finally reached stardom with her breakthrough and appealing music.

"Yui!" her manager pulled off Yui's headphones. "Did you hear what I just said?"

"Ah, Nodoka-chan," Yui pouted at her trusted partner. "I was at the best part."

"Yeah, I can see that," she rolled her eyes. "But this is important."

"What is it?" Yui asked her innocently.

"I just got a call from Takanashi-kun at TBS," she started before taking a deep breath. "And they want to feature you on their celebrity talk show this Sunday."

"Really?" Yui looked at her with excitement sparkles in her eyes. "That's great, Nodoka-chan!" She's about to leap on her childhood friend, but Nodoka stopped her otherwise.

"No! Yui! It's not!" she said rather disappointingly.

"Eh?" Yui asked feeling confused of the sudden sad expression. "What do you mean?"

"Did you forget?" she asked. "You already agreed to guest star on another program on that same day."

"I did?" Yui asked tilting her head oblivious. Nodoka groaned while grabbing her face, still in disbelief that this young lady is almost as oblivious as to her past self back in high school.

"Yes, you did," Nodoka nodded. "What are we going to do now? We're in big trouble."

"Why?" Yui asked still feeling oblivious.

"Because you can only go to one of them," Nodoka explained. "I pleaded with TBS to re-schedule to another day but they can only fit us in on Sunday. And I can't re-schedule with the other talk show either."

"Why not?" Yui asked again wishing for the world to go around her way.

"Because, I begged them to guest starred you in their show," said Nodoka. "And if we blow them off, they will be seriously pissed off at us. Probably won't even to associate with us in future." Nodoka may still be inexperienced, but she know well when to cross the line. She did so with this network show, and they won't take too kindly when she called it off. Especially after finally abiding to Nodoka's selfish request. Oh how she wished she didn't begged to them in the first place.

"If it's that important, then let's just go with that talk show," Yui suggested.

"Well, we can but…" Nodoka stopped halfway shifting around uncomfortably.

"But…" Yui pressed on.

"But TBS is also bringing Kujikawa Rise in," Nodoka finished. "And this is your chance to get on screen with Rise Kujikawa at the same time." She looked over to her client, where as she expected, looked on with disbelief. After all, Yui was just listening to Rise Kujikawa before Nodoka interrupted her.

"Risette?" Yui gasped. "If we go with TBS, I get to meet Risette?" Nodoka nodded responsively, in which Yui burst out with happiness and delight. Risette started around at the same time with Yui and somewhat can be called as one of her rival, but despite of that Yui just adored her to the max.

"I know how much you love her," said Nodoka understanding her friend's love for the idol. "That's why I tried to get you in their talk show. But in then I screwed it up," she looked on rather disappointed. Yui noticed the upset look on her face, and she knows well what she must do.

"Then let's cancel the TBS show," she said to her manager. "We'll go with the other show instead."

"Huh!" Nodoka stared at Yui. "No! Yui, it's okay. We can go with TBS. I'll just apologize with the other network and place the blame on me."

"That's what I don't want!" Yui exclaimed firmly. "I don't want you to get into trouble for my sake, Nodoka-chan. There's always next time for Risette."

"Yui…" Nodoka looked at her dear old friend. She was surprised that she's not upset over this predicament, something that her previous clients would definitely do. But that's still did not sympathize Nodoka's feelings either. The spectacled lady is still upset at herself for not being able to manage Yui's schedule. "I'm sorry, this is still my fault."

"Huh?" Yui asked obliviously again. "What do you mean?"

"Yui," she looked at her. "I made a mistake, I shouldn't have pestered that TV network but yet I did. Now because of me, we have to go on that network's talk show or else we're going to get on their bad side. And I blew your chance to meet Kujikawa Rise too."

Nodoka had never doubt herself before. She's always been confident and headstrong. Of course that all change when she discovered how tough it is to make it into the corporate world. She's constantly slip-up at her previous job, and those corporate higher-ups did seem soulless as described. It's a good thing she escaped that path before she turned herself into one, even if it mean for her to be unemployed for a couple of months. But even after Yui hired Nodoka as her manager, she still doubts herself over her own ability.

"Truth to be told, Yui," Nodoka hung her head low. "You'd probably better off with a different manager."

"But, I want you to be my manager," Yui innocently expressed her matter.

"You hired me because I was unemployed," Nodoka exclaimed. "I was glad at first, but I realize that I'm just weighing you down. You're a great star, Yui. And you can get so much better with someone who is more experienced."

"Now don't you say that, Nodoka-chan!" Yui's tone suddenly feels harsh, and Nodoka noticed it too. This is her first time seeing Yui to use that kind of tone. "I hired you not only because you needed some help, it's also because I trust you."

"Trust me?" Nodoka asked looking surprised.

"The world is not that kind, and I know that," Yui continued. "People are getting swindled every single day. If I'm going to survive in this tough world, I need to be with you. I trust no one else but you, after all you've always been with me ever since kindergarten."

"I don't know, Yui," Nodoka hesitated. As touching as it sounds, Nodoka is still feeling hesitant.

"It's not only that as well," Yui go still not giving up. "You've done plenty for me throughout my career. You've helped me in my interviews, telling me what's appropriate and what's not. You limit me from alcohols, keeping me away from drugs or creating scandals, and stop me from making a fool of myself in parties and stuff."

"Well, those are just general things that you should be doing every day," Nodoka wondered how this woman managed to be this hopeless until the day she was hired.

"Okay," Yui nodded still trying to convince her childhood friend. "You disciplined me like telling me to hand my music scores on time, or keeping my health in check so I won't get sick during performances."

"Those are still general things that you should be doing whether you're a star or not," Nodoka smirked. For some reason she feel a lot more jolly than before. Have Yui's words are reaching up to her?

"Okay," Yui nodded again looking more troubled than before. "Uhmmm… well uhhh… you uhhh… let's see…" Yui fidgeted trying to come up with some good reasons for to convince Nodoka. Needless to say, Nodoka is laughing off Yui's feeble attempt. "Hey, stop laughing," she pouted like a cute child.

"Oh, Yui," Nodoka smiled. "You are so hopeless."

"Hey!"

"You'd definitely be lost without me," she continued on. "I guess I'd better stick around so I can keep an eye on you." Nodoka couldn't do it, she cannot just leave with Yui still acting irresponsible. And this is Yui, her childhood friend, the cute girl whose innocent smile can melt any ravaging monster's heart. She can never resist her childlike demeanour.

"You mean it?" Yui asked as a smile crept on her mouth. There it is again, the smile with no ill intention. The one that Nodoka always forgive no matter how severe she screwed up.

"I do," she nodded. "I'm sorry for doubting myself like that."

Similar to her former-self back in high school, and possibly middle school, Yui's arms flew on Nodoka wrapping them around her waist while she snuggled on her chest. Yui is never tired of hugging people, and people don't really mind. She had this amazing aura that can make any thrashing child to stop squirming.

"It's just one mistake," Yui comforted her. "And forget experience. You got instincts and you know what's best for me. That's why I don't want anybody else but you to be my manager."

Ever since Nodoka had her problem start of the day, she'd never thought that nothing can cheer her up. Guess she never account for Yui and her words that cherished her dearly.

While Nodoka worked on her soulless sucking job, she sometimes wondered if Yui is doing fine in her future. She wondered if she have changed and began to take more responsibility in her life. She also wondered if the fame and fortune had mind played Yui's head and turning her into someone more sinister and greedy. Through her previous job, she knows well how different people can be once they succumbed into the life of riches. She was very relieved when Yui appeared on her doorstep one day, still emitting that same innocence back then.

No matter how many years have passed by, Yui is still the same girl she was before. The same Yui that Nodoka fell in love with.

"Yui," Nodoka called bringing her attention.

"Yes?" she looked up from Nodoka's chest.

"Kiss," she mumbled while blushing. Yui understood well what she meant by that, and she's happy to obliged to her manager. Yui looked ahead first making sure that the limo driver's window is up, once confirmed, well she did as asked.

* * *

A lot of fluff in this one. Hope that will make things better than the no-action previous chapter. So, read up on every little words on this and piece up things together to picture what they currently have now. Especially to Mio and Ritsu's side cause i didn't stretch their future lot enough. But more on their certain future in later chapters.

Okay, notes.

Azusa is straight. Yeah, i'm sorry but i prefer Yui with Nodoka. Who's the mysterious boyfriend? I hope it's obvious enough who it is. If not, wait on the next chapter.

Ritsu is with Mio. No surprise there. Moving on!

Another Persona reference in Yui's story. Oh and TBS is the TV network that show K-ON! I visit their studio when i was in Japan last month. The whole Nodoka doubting herself as Yui's manager is also inspired from Vincent and E's moments in HBO's Entourage, my current obsession** (Go watch it). **

Anyway, most of the things in this chapter are all influenced from the screwed up **Reqiem 5 A Dream** doujinshi. But instead i boomed it up by making things all fluff. Personally, i don't like that doujin (or any of the other sequel and prequel that they made) and i need to recover from it. So i re-create it using the stuff they had in it as my medicine. And to you all as well who read the doujin and wanted to recover from the trauma, Here you go! You're welcome!

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Merry Christmas (and Happy Holidays to you all who don't celebrate X-mas). Expect to see more fanfic before the 25th from me.

Disclaimer: K-ON belong to Kakifly and Kyoto Animation

**Houkago Tea Time for Life**

Azusa was the first to arrive, and she was early. Kind of ironic since her boyfriend informed her that she's running late. The youngest member of the former Houkago Tea Time band waited patiently inside the traditional restaurant's private room, fidgeting around and looking nervous as wreck. It's been years since she saw her band mates, though she was sometimes visited by Ritsu and Mio. She was grateful of Mugi to gather everyone for this specific day, she really did miss the Houkago Tea Time. And yet there's this lingering feeling that made her twitch now and then whenever she thought of one specific member of their ex-band.

"Ya-ho~" the sliding door slid open suddenly. And speak of the devil, here she is now.

"Yui," Azusa muttered. It was too sudden for her, she's not ready to face her other band mates just yet. Especially the woman she once had a relationship with.

Yui turned to the only girl present. Azusa froze, her mouth went dry leaving her speechless. Azusa is not afraid to admit that she was avoiding Yui ever since the two broke up, she wouldn't want some sort of weird lingering tension between them. But by the time she found out about Yui's music tour, she regretted that she never patched things over. And now, the two have finally meet face-to-face and alone. Azusa hoped that the next few words coming out of their mouth would be enough to amend their broken friendship.

"Mio-chan?"

"It's Azusa!"

The ditzy and the firm personalities clashed again, replaying the scene as if it was similar back in Sakuragaoka High. Azusa hopes that they can finally treat each other as friends again, just like it was before back then.

"Ah, sorry. Azusa," Yui apologized. Her tone is somewhat awkward and uneasy.

Unlike the old Yui that Azusa remembered, this Yui felt different. Not only that this Yui did not refer Azusa with her old nickname or jump on her, she seemed to lose that easygoing and cheery aura that Azusa remembered well. She had it a minute ago when she cheerfully slid the sliding door open, but just as Azusa feared for, Yui went tongue-tied when she saw her.

"It's good to see you again, Yui," Azusa tried to break in the awkwardness. She stood up off the tatami floor to give her old friend a hug, they manage to do so with great difficulties though. Azusa can see now that their weird tension is yet to be broken. "Have a seat," she indicated to one of the empty cushions by the table.

"Uh, yeah," Yui nervously replied. "Sure." She quickly grabbed the nearest empty slot. Azusa returned back to her seat, which is coincidentally, on the right opposite side of Yui's position of the table. The two looked at each other, exchanging nothing but flustered smiles and empty words.

"So how does it feel to be a celebrity now?" Azusa quickly asked the first question on her head.

"Oh, it's good," Yui replied. "I mean, I'm not as big as Risette. But, things are looking pretty good." Yui stopped to nod wondering what else to reply in return. Azusa nodded too re-creating the awkward tension back on.

"I saw your new Music PV the other day," Azusa started another conversation.

"Oh, really?" Yui asked. "Did you like it?"

"It's… different," Azusa tried to put her opinion into words. "Than your last album. Different, but good."

"Good," Yui nodded looking sideway, and downward. Azusa can guess that Yui is avoiding eye contacts with her. "As long as you like it, that's good." Azusa nodded too, but still locking onto Yui. She wanted to fix things straight and get the original Yui back, despite the occasion hugs and jumps. But she know she won't get anywhere with her if she won't take the initiative.

"Okay, you know what," Azusa approached in. "I'm going to stop beating around the bush. Why are we acting like this?"

"Like what?" Yui asked turning her head over to face her. But Azusa is staring Yui down. It is one of her best attribute, the cat-like stare that manage to weasel Mio of her childhood story and her boyfriend's confession. "Stop looking at me like that, Azusa," Yui turned away from her nervously.

"You said it again," Azusa finally talked. "What happened to my old nickname?"

"You told me not to call you that anymore," Yui replied. "So I stopped." Yui faked up a smile that will hopefully fool the younger woman.

Azusa felt sick over that plastic smile, she need to make a move fast to bring Yui down. "I know you, Yui," she retort back. "Even if I told you, you'd still call me that anyway. Even after all these years, I know you would still call me that." Yui is still not facing her, Azusa can guess that Yui is starting to crumble soon. "What's wrong with us, Yui? Is it because of **that**?"

"Come on, Azusa," Yui scratched her neck. "Let's not talk about this." Yui really didn't want to return back to that day. She knew that Azusa will bring that back up when they reunited; she never thought that it will be this soon.

"No!" Azusa insisted. "Let's talk about this." Azusa is really persistent of this matter, she never thought that their break-up could lead the two's fallen friendship. "We have to get over this or things will not be back to normal again."

"I can't get over this!" Yui raised her voice, in which cause Azusa a jolt. Yui faced Azusa, and was she surprised to see her looking so upset. Yui has always been smiling, full of energy and making the negative seems positive. It's a wonder to see this child of joy looking gloomy. "It's too much for me, and you too."

"Then we have to talk about this," Azusa pushed on further, switching role from an interrogating cop into a couples therapist. "Or else we can never go back to where we were before in The Light Music Club."

The name brought Yui's full attention. Back in The Light Music Club, it was all just music, teas and having fun. Before anyone gets serious into a relationship, before everyone became serious with their career, it was all just couple of girls playing their instruments and hanging out together. That's what Azusa wanted to relive.

"That was fun, huh," Yui smiled a little, she remembered it well too.

She was always leaping to Azusa, making excuses and eating cakes. And of course they would jam with their own tune too, hoping that one day to make it to Budokan. But as soon as the girls have a little taste of reality, they all had a change of heart. But Yui, being the musical prodigy she is, was offered a job by a music agent and became a hit. She was surprised, and worried too. Not at herself, but at her friends.

"Yes, it was fun," Azusa nodded feeling that they're making progress. "And we can go back to that. But first we have to talk about this. I believe we can fix this."

"But Azusa," Yui stopped. "I hurt you. I don't know if we can fix that."

Azusa stopped to wonder. If she remembered it correctly, it was Azusa who ended their relationship, thus making her the bad guy of their love story. "You… hurt me?" she asked feeling not too sure.

"I know how much it meant to you," Yui continued. "But I still did it anyway. Not only to you, but to everybody else."

"Every… body else?" Azusa asked with that similar hesitant tone.

"Yeah, everybody else in the Houkago Tea Time. I did it to them too." Yui looked away from Azusa, not wanting to see her in the eyes. Good thing she didn't, cause Azusa is pretty sure that the way her mouth gaped down and with her eyes bugged open, that would be enough to send Yui to a fit of laughter.

"You... you did it with them?" Azusa asked again feeling more shocked.

"Yeah, I'm ashamed to admit it but I did," Yui latched her hands on her face. She could never dare to show her face to anyone anymore, she felt like she robbed all of their friends' dreams and stuff it onto herself. "I could just say no, but I didn't. It's like my greed took over me and told me to do it."

"Oh my!" Azusa expressed in shock. She never thought that that Yui would be this bold. Even shocking, she never thought that Yui found comfort in her other band mates in such suggestive way. "Even to Mio?" Azusa just had to ask. She would never think that Mio would ever do such thing to Yui, seeing as how happy she was with Ritsu.

"Of course Mio-chan too," Yui lightly nodded. "She probably took it the hardest after you." Out of all the band members, Yui can guess that Mio is the most hardworking one. She's probably devastated when she finds out that all of those hard work didn't bring her up the stage. While Yui here, the laziest of them all, made it without even break a sweat.

"I can't believe this!" Azusa broke out. She was in shock, never had she ever heard the gossips, lies and secrets within their own band. She felt cheated, and angry over this shocking lies. "I thought she was happy with Ritsu!"

"I know!" Yui raised her voice back to Azusa with tones of sadness. "I'm horrible! I... wait, what?" Azusa was about to continue to rant out again, but seeing the disbelief and confused face of Yui stop her to do so. "Azusa," Yui looked at Azusa finally. "What are you talking about?"

"What are **you** talking about?" Azusa retaliated back. Judging from Yui's tone, Azusa can guess that the two were talking of two different contexts. Neither spoke anything afterwards, the two just stared each other off, one with a confused look and one with an embarrassed flush.

"We're not talking about the same thing are we?" Yui innocenty asked.

"Guess so," Azusa muttered.

Now it is Azusa's turn to avoid Yui's stare, she felt embarrassed for thinking such shameless acts of her friends. It can be pointed as how dirty her mind is for coming in with such ideas. But for Yui, she just laughed. She laughed her heart out. Her voice is so loud, Azusa worried that it might bother the other guests and the staff. But instead of telling her friend to cool off, she laughed along with her. And just like that, the uncomfortable tension that the two have left behind has disappeared. Azusa can feel the cheery Yui she missed, and the two felt like they are back at the Sakuragaoka High Music room. Exactly where they left off.

"Hey, Azu-nyan," Yui said once she finished laughing. "Can I sit next to you?"

**Outside the private room**

Ritsu and Mio stood outside the sliding door, both with a satisfaction smile on their face. Ritsu turned to her lover, who just happened to be wiping a teardrop from her eye. She smirked over Mio's emotional personality.

"Are you crying?" she asked Mio.

"A little," she nodded. "I'm just so glad that those two have finally made up." Unlike Ritsu, who isn't aware of Yui and Azusa's friendship struggle, Mio is very well aware of Azusa's problem. After all, she is the big sister figure Azusa turned to when in need of listening ears. And true to her sensitive personality, she too felt Azusa's emotional problem. She is very glad to know that Azusa and Yui can finally become friends again.

"Good thing we stopped and eavesdropped huh," Ritsu comforted the still sobbing Mio.

"Yeah," Mio agreed. "If we just barge in, those two will never made up." Mio usually would lecture Ritsu upon doing such rude misdeed, but for once, her action did left a good impression. "Good job, Ritsu." She rewarded her with a quick peck on the cheek.

"What can I say?" Ritsu looked up cockily. "I'm a miracle worker."

"Don't let it get over your head," Mio punched her shoulder lightly. Ritsu quietly laughed over her joke, while Mio returned it back with a smile.

"Oh my, this is a surprise!"

Ritsu and Mio recognized that voice from anywhere. Years may have passed by, but that did not stop their ex-keyboardist to look as beautiful as ever. Their thoughtful blonde friend, who did set this arrangement up, smiled over her two friends she missed to meet for so long. Ever since she moved out of the country to be with her partner, Mugi yearned to meet the people whom she dearly loved for so long.

That seems to be the case for Ritsu and Mio too. The two ladies waste no time to run up to their blonde friend and give her the tightest hug ever. No turns are needed either, the two squashed Mugi from both sides, trapping her like some kind of a meat in a sandwich. While this kind of behaviour may bother to some people like Mio and Azusa, but for Mugi this is what she had always wanted. To be the centre of a group hug, in which she missed in her teen years, and to be crushed by two beautiful girls.

"Mugi! It's so good to see you again!" Ritsu was the first to say.

"We missed you so much!" Mio expressed getting teary again.

"I missed you too, Mio-chan, Ricchan," Mugi just couldn't help herself either. Seeing Mio cried like that cause her that same emotional chain to cry along with her, similar to that time during their last school cultural festival concert. The three neither move nor break the hug, they just stood there enjoying each other's comforts.

"We should probably get inside," Ritsu suddenly suggested. "Yui and Azusa are waiting for us."

"They're there too?" Mugi looked up feeling delighted once again.

Mio, feeling embarrassed for losing in the moment, released first and nodded to Mugi. "Yeah, they just patch things up together. Finally."

"How wonderful!" Mugi clapped her hands tenderly. "Shall we?" she addressed ahead.

The two followed along, with Mugi sliding the screen door ahead. In exactly one second after Mugi entered, Yui's loud greeting is heard, followed along with Azusa's gentle greeting. Ritsu and Mio enter not long after, and as expected, Yui's voice is booming even louder in the restaurant. Finally, after many years since the band's disbandment, The Houkago Tea Time are reunited. Years may have passed by, and meetings have been delayed. But when your friendship is eternal and last forever, not even time can take that away from you.

* * *

This was in my drive for a long time, but i never got a chance to finish it. Well, here it is now. Big thanks to K-ON's newest album, a definite good music atmosphere for me to keep continuing this fic.

Okay notes,

If it's not obvious since last chapter, Azusa is with Satoshi (Ritsu's lil bro). Sorry, but like i said, I prefer Yui with Nodoka. Besides there was this Azusa/Satoshi doujin i read a few days ago and that only made me like the cute couple eve more. Maybe I'll start a new fanfic focusing on them one day.

And to you all who's still confused over Yui and Azusa's conversation, read again carefully and between the lines if you must. I can't summarize it for you guys here or else that defeats the whole purpose of this chapter.

Anyway thanks for reading, please don't forget to review. Next chapter might actually be the last.


	4. Chapter 4

This meant to be my last chapter of the fic, finished with a great big finale. But instead, I crapped out halfway due to University issues and work. Anyway, I did finish the first half, so I might as well submit this in and let you guys enjoy first half of the finale. I don't know if anyone's still reading this since it's quite unpopular, nevertheless, please take the time to read and review anyway. Enjoy.

P.S - what's your opinion of the new K-ON manga? Mine? I do not like their new college friends at all. Azusa's new members at Sakuragaoka? They're okay and quite likable.

**Disclaimer: **K-ON belong to Kakifly and Kyoto Animation

**Houkago Tea Time for Life**

"What the hell is this?" Yukari asked picking up some sort of tin box. Her other band members looked away from their instruments to their soundly frustrated bassist, picking up a cookie tin box and carefully examining it.

"I believe it is a tin box, Yukari-san," Aigis' robotic tone rolled out. But Yukari rolled her eyes instead.

"I know it's a cookie tin box, Aigis!" she snapped back. "I didn't remember any of you guys bring this in." She inspected the immovable object, looking at it from every direction, as if it's some sort of lost treasure from the fourteenth century. So far the object appeared to be normal, but the brown tape that sealed the lid of the box drove Yukari to a curious state.

"Maybe it belonged to the previous members," Fuuka suggested. "Sensei did say that they left some of their belongings behind."

"I wish that it would be more useful stuff though," Hamuko sighed as she's trying to tune her guitar. "You know, like a vintage guitar, or an amp. Not a fish tank, or some worn out toys. Or whatever the hell that thing is!" She finished her sentence pointing to a weird looking winking frog statue that's hiding in the corner.

"I would recommend leaving the seal on the tin box, Yukari-san," Aigis pointed out to Yukari who appeared to be scratching out the corner of the tape.

"I'm curious what's in it, C-3PO," Yukari retort back. "Besides, what's the worst thing that could be hidden here?"

"Molded cookies," Fuuka suggested an idea.

"Yeah," Yukari sarcastically replied. "I don't think so." Anyhow, the girls didn't even make an attempt to prevent her to continue even further. But as Yukari finished with the last strip of the brown sticky tape, each one of them sparks an interest of the tin's content.

"Quick! Open it!" Hamuko energetically urged her friend.

"Hamuko, calm down," Yukari was taken by surprise. Nevertheless, Yukari open the tin's lid according to her friend's excited urge. She looked in and picked up the first object she saw.

"What is it?" asked Aigis.

"It's a pink cassette tape," Yukari looked at the object that expressed her favorite colour. "Houkago Tea Time," she read the tape's title.

**Meanwhile**

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Ritsu interrupted. "So you…" she pointed to Azusa, who shyly looked away. "Thought that she's upset over the fact that you guys broke up." Azusa nodded. "And you," Ritsu started again pointing to Yui. "Thought that she's upset that you took her dream on becoming a superstar."

"That's the gist of it," Yui smiled. Ritsu laughed out loud at both of the former guitarists' mistake. While Yui may laugh it off along with Ritsu, Azusa is not very lenient over the matter.

"Hey, it's not funny," Azusa pouted over Ritsu and Yui. "I actually really thought of that. And it's been eating me up." That didn't stop Ritsu's roar of laughter however. She was actually silenced with a fast swipe to her head, which in return made Ritsu to turn at her lover with a disapproving look.

"Knock it off," Mio lectured Ritsu. "You wouldn't think it's funny if you knew how much it's hurting Azusa." It's true as Mio said, it had been eating her up. Mio lost count on how many times Azusa sniffled to her about her problem when Yui left the town.

"Aww… Azu-nyan," Yui glomped on her old friend. "I'm so sorry for worrying you like that." Yui looked up with a half-assed guilty look, Azusa can guess that deep down Yui is glad that she didn't think the other particular reason.

"It's fine, Yui. Don't worry about it," Azusa replied pushing Yui's face before she can get any closer. "Just don't get too close to my face, please." While she may be glad that Yui treat her like she used to, she must not forget that she still have a boyfriend. And they're not teenagers anymore, two grown adults nuzzling their faces to each other like a bunch of school girls is not a pretty sight.

"I thought we're good already," Yui pouted. Yui, however, didn't grasp the Azusa's reasoning.

"Yeah, but we're adults," Azusa reasoned up. "And I have a boyfriend."

"Oh My God!" Yui raised her voice like as if she saw a dead body. "You do? Who?" Azusa didn't know whether Yui is excited for her, or in shock that she's actually made it with a man.

"My brother," Ritsu proudly announced. "You remember him right, Yui?"

"Ah, you mean the mini-Ricchan we met back in high school?" Yui vaguely remembered the boy that the whole band met during their visit to Ritsu's house.

"Mini-me?" Ritsu scrunched up in annoyance. "Satoshi does not look anything like me!"

"Yeah, he's way better looking than Ritsu-san," Azusa accidentally slipped out.

"What!" Ritsu yelled at the same voice volume to Yui's. Azusa closed her mouth upon reflex, she can see a somewhat upset-looking Mio at the corner of her eyes. "You got guts saying that to my face Nakano!" Ritsu somewhat playfully threatened Azusa.

"Now, now, Ritsu," Mio calmed her wife down. "She didn't really mean that. Right, Azusa?" Mio gave her that same threatening look.

"Uhhh… yeah," Azusa answered with a shifty eye. "I guess." Both Ritsu and Yui laughed at the expense of Azusa's misfortune while Mugi watched on silently on the side with a satisfied smile. Yui noticed her silent demeanor and approached her with a questioning glance.

"Mugi-chan, you've been quiet for a while," said Yui. "Is everything okay?" The other three girls took an interest to Yui's innocent concern and bring their attention to their other friend as well.

"Oh I'm fine, Yui-chan," Mugi simply smiled. "I'm just enjoying each and every one of your company."

The girls understand her completely. Out of all the five girls, Mugi lived the furthest away. Ever since she got married, Mugi had to live with her partner over in Europe. It's hard for Mugi to leave her best friends, but her devotion to her partner comes first. And even if she did stay in Japan, the situation won't change much either. Every single member of The Houkago Tea Time has their own individual live to look after. Mio and Ritsu have a family, Yui has her music career and Azusa is in a committed relationship.

"Yeah," Azusa nodded. "I understand you completely Mugi." Even though Azusa is connected to the Tainaka-Akiyama family, they only had brief encounters. Even Satoshi wanted to see her sister and nieces more often. "It sure has been a while since we're all here together."

The girls hardly visit and get together as much. But a miracle strike when Mugi decided to visit her home country. She called all of her friends and coincidentally, all of them are available on the single day they decide to meet up.

"Come to think of it," said Mio. "When was the last time we're all together in one room?"

"Uhmm… high school?" Yui pondered on.

"Try college, Yui," Ritsu rolled her eyes. "We hung out a lot back in college."

"Really?" Yui tilted her head feeling lost. "I don't remember much of that."

"Ugh! How could you not remember that?" Ritsu asked feeling insulted. "We had so much fun together! Remember the uhh…" Ritsu stopped midway her sentence to gather her thoughts.

"The uhh…" She closed her eyes and try to flashback to her College days, in which turned out with no result.

"Uhmm…" She tried again while holding her head hoping for it to jolt her memory.

"Uhhh… Mio!" She turned to her wife giving up in digging through her memory file. "Help me out here!"

"What are you looking at me for?" Mio snapped. "I'm not an Esper."

"Just tell us some of your great memories when we're in College," Ritsu pointed out. "Just enough to point out to Yui about the fun things we did in College." Mio groaned and rolled her eyes at her, nevertheless she followed to her wish anyway.

"Let's see," Mio mimicked Ritsu's previous thinking pose. "Oh, remember our first gig." Mio recalled her first time singing up on stage in front of people outside the school group. As crazy as it was for her to pull something like that, it was one of her best memories.

"That was when we were in High School, Mio-san," Azusa pointed out.

"Eh? Really?" Mio looked towards Azusa with a confused look. "I'm pretty sure it was after…"

"We were still in Sakuragaoka, Mio-chan," Mugi smiled. "Remember? We performed on our school uniform." Upon the mention of the uniform, Mio immediately remember. She had that sudden realization nodded face, which in return receives a snicker from both Ritsu and Yui.

"Oh, shut up!" she scold them both. Still, she could not believe that her first gig was back in High School. She really thought that her first performance was when she was in College.

"Yeah, I remember that," Yui said after her snickering. "Our first gig. That was our first Backstage Pass sticker. And after that, more of them just keep piling up."

"There we go!" Ritsu suddenly blurted pointing to Yui, "You remembered! Our other gigs back in College." Though Ritsu may point it out to Yui, she wondered herself why it didn't cross her mind.

"Oh yeah, our other gigs," Yui thought about it suddenly. Apparently, she and Ritsu are in the same wavelength. "But that's strange, how come I didn't remember much of it?"

"This may sound cliché, but I believe it's because all of our great memories were all in high school," Mugi pitched in her wisdom.

It never really hit them like that, but what Mugi just said pretty much sum up the gist of the fun things they all had back then. High school was where all the great memories that all five girls shared together. It was where they all met and became best friends, it was where they played music together and it was also where they shared an eternal bond of longtime friendship.

"Yeah," Ritsu slowly nodded. "You know, I've never really thought about it that way, but you're right. We had some great memories together there, didn't we?" Ritsu had her fair share of memories in high school, to her that time was where she finally earned the heart of the princess.

"I couldn't agree more," Mio agreed too. Not only had she found her fairy tale prince (or princess) there, it was also the time where she stepped up from her comfort zone. If she hadn't taken that leap of performing in front of strangers, she wouldn't have the courage to make it as a Customer Relationship Manager in a printing company.

"That was the starting point of my career," Yui smiled at that memory. The Light Music Club she reluctantly joined was the first stepping stone for Yui to climb up that road of stardom. She couldn't be any happier once she climbed up on stage with her trusted Giitah on hand. The once lost turtle with an incomplete career sheet had finally found her road.

"That was where I met some great people," Azusa scanned the room eyeing each and every one of The Houkago Tea Time girls. She remembered that day when the original members graduated, she was heavily devastated over that fact. When she lost contact with her friends back in middle school, she was afraid that another thing would happen again. But much to her great pleasure, they never keep her in the dark.

"Ah, that was my line Azusa-chan. I was going to say that," Mugi break the moment of thoughts. It seems that Azusa's in the same wavelength with Mugi too.

"Sorry, Mugi-**senpai**," Azusa slipped out of habit. The other four girls giggled in delight as Azusa embarrassingly looked away. With all those talks and thoughts of their high school days really placed Azusa back in her indoor high school shoes.

"Oh, Azusa-chan," Mugi looked at her with those memorable sparkly star eyes. "I've been dreaming for someone to call me that again for so long."

"Azu-nyan! Azu-nyan!" Yui glomped on Azusa again. "Call me 'senpai' again too, please."

"No! And please get off of me!" Azusa argued back while trying to take Yui's wrapped up arm off her neck.

"Akiyama-senpai!" Ritsu suddenly burst out turning towards Mio. Mio was taken aback by the sudden call, and she didn't like that glint on Ritsu's playful smile. "I've always liked you, please go out with me!"

"Ritsu!" Mio shrieked out loud. "Knock it off! That's not funny!" She shuffled her eyes away embarrassingly, while trying to maintain her furious blush from the sudden confession. Ritsu may be married to Mio now, but that did not stop her for always teasing Mio over their 'forbidden' love. And she just loves that reaction of hers, it never changed since high school, and to her it hopefully never will.

"Please return my feelings, senpai. I promise that I'll treat you right!" Ritsu acted her voice out like a pro. The girls are really amazed with her convincing act, too convincing for Mio.

"Stop calling me, senpai. We're at the same age for God's sake!" Mio's starting to feel annoyed.

"Then please accept my feelings, Romeo!" Ritsu added that last thought with a chuckle, which ended up her roaring in a heap of laughter. The other three girls joined her soon enough, that Cultural Festival Play was one memorable moment. "Take me away from this dreaded household. Away from my douchebag father and… OWW!"

"Okay, enough of that," Mio clocked her wife's head hard. Since they're role-playing their high school days, Mio might as well get in to that spot whenever Ritsu crossed the line. She can't remember when the last time she hit her that hard.

"Ahh, yes. Good times," Ritsu rubbed her painful throb. "I wonder what's happening with that school now."

"Isn't it still going?" Azusa asked.

"Well, yeah, but I mean like… you know… how's it going with the Light Music Club, and Sawa-chan and stuff," Ritsu trailed on. As mean as it may sound, they pretty much lost contacts with their favorite teacher/advisor.

"I heard she left the school after she got married," Mugi replied.

"And Ui told me that Jun-chan pretty much took her place," Yui finished for the group. "Anything else other than that, she didn't say."

"I wonder how The Light Music Club is doing," Mio wondered out loud. "Are they short on members like us on the first day? Do they laze around and drink tea before practice?" Mio sighed thinking back like as if she's an old woman who's relieving her younger days. "This must be how Sawako-sensei felt when she left high school."

"Yeah, but unlike us, she's up to date with the current situation when she worked down there," Ritsu said to Mio. Mio nodded back agreeing with her completely. Just as she's about to turn over to Mugi, Ritsu's hand grabbed Mio's shoulder rough. She looked over to her dear wife with a huge realization smile, like as if she discovered the cure for cancer or some sort. Piecing along with the earlier conversation they just had about the school, Mio can guess what's going to come after that.

"Hey, let's go and visit Sakuragaoka High!" And Mio's guess is correct on the spot.

"What?" Azusa asked. "Are you serious?"

"Hey, yeah! That sounds like fun! Let's do that!" Yui agreed with excitement. Azusa groaned at Yui's childish excitement, it will be difficult to convince her otherwise. Even as time goes by, she still thinks of the same way.

"Let's not!" Mio objected. "School time was over an hour ago anyway." Mio checked her watch.

"Great," Ritsu pushed the boundary further. "Then we wouldn't be much of a bother during after hours." Mio rolled her eyes similar to Azusa. Just like Yui, Ritsu is also difficult to persuade otherwise after she's excited upon something.

"Then how about we call a vote," Mio suggested. "All in favor for going to Sakuragaoka, raise your hand." It was the perfect plan for Mio to persuade Ritsu and Yui not to go, by a majority of vote. She figured that at this point on, everyone would like to go back home to their family/loved ones. Too bad she didn't predict that Mugi is on the same wavelengths as Yui and Ritsu.

* * *

Conveniently, the part where I stopped is a good place to finish the chapter. Well anyhow, notes.

The girls of P3P are back, you know from the first chapter, if it's not obvious enough as it is. And them finding the pink cassette tape was actually what i initially planned all along. In fact, that was supposed to be the opening scene in the drafting stage, but instead i pushed it down towards the finale part.

Anyway, I'm torn of whether i should mention the new K-ON cast into this fic or not. Since I don't want to spoil anything to anyone who's actually behind with their K-ON knowledge. But I'll let time decide for that.

Anyways, a review would be nice. Please spare the 1 - 2 minutes of it. And thanks again for reading.


End file.
